


Junior Drivers

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: Jamie Chadwick gets her big break - the chance to be a development driver for Mercedes AMG F1.There, she meets George Russell and the two become fast friends. As the two junior drivers grow their careers and develop as people, with the same goal ahead, their friendship is tested.Will the two friends remain strong?Or is there more to the two than they are willing to admit?





	1. Jamie Becomes A Development Driver

Jamie could barely believe it.

Toto Wolff, himself, had called her to ask if she wanted to be a Mercedes development driver. Her sponsorship money had been slowly dwindling away and just a few days ago, she was ready to call it quits. Now, here it was – her big break.

She could hardly remember how the conversation went. A random number came up on her phone so she assumed it was a cold call. Being quite angry, she almost yelled her ‘Hello’ down the phone before recognising the unmistakable voice of Toto saying, “Is this Jamie Chadwick?” She had been such a mess for the rest of the conversation that now she wondered if she had just dreamt it.

‘Did I even actually say yes to him?’ she wondered. As she pulled her laptop towards her, an email came through.

INDUCTION INTO MERCEDES AMG PETRONAS F1

After double, triple-checking that the email wasn’t spam, she clicked on the link of the Brackley site and her details for the next week.

 

Jamie showed up an hour before they were expecting her. She didn’t want to catch the rush hour traffic so _of course_ she had to leave the house by 6. Now, she sat in the car park, eating the breakfast that her mum had made for her that she refused. Grateful for her mum’s insistence, she ate the apple and grapes that were left. As she opened the lid of her mug for a sip of tea, her eyes darted to the front of her car. There stood Toto, all six and a half feet of him. Holding a briefcase in one hand and a grin on his face, he waved to Jamie.

Jamie blinked, thinking she was delusional, but when the sight of Toto wouldn’t go away, she raised her travel mug at him, hoping to pass it off as a wave.

‘What was that, you idiot?’ she thought and began to pack up the remnants of her breakfast as Toto came towards the door. ‘Why couldn’t you wave like a normal human?’ She stuffed the keys in her bag, grabbed her mug and opened the door.

“Thought you might be here early,” smiled Toto. “I always take it as a good sign,” he said, leading the way to the entrance of the building, “shows you’re eager and punctual. Never a bad thing to be early.” Toto’s smile warmed her up from the cold air that was blasting all around them. He opened the doors and let her in. “If you want some breakfast, or maybe some _more_ breakfast,” he grinned, “canteen’s that way and will open in about 5. You’re welcome to come with me but I have to make some calls so I’m sorry but I can’t let you in my office right now.”

“I’ll head to the canteen,” smiled Jamie. “And am I allowed to have a look around?”

“Oh yes, of course!” exclaimed Toto. “The show car is upstairs, the trophies are just around the corner, go have a look around!” With that, he bid her goodbye and made his way to his office.

By the time Jamie had explored all the areas she was allowed to go to, it was almost 9. She pulled the floor plan out of her bag and made her way to the place she was going to meet Victoria. The building had started to fill up but it was easy to spot Victoria, as she appeared to be the only person not rushing off to another place.

“Welcome” she beamed, and opened her arms for a soft hug for Jamie. “We’ve been following your progress for a while now and are so happy you said yes to joining us!”

“I’d be an idiot not to,” said Jamie, noticing her voice was smaller than usual.

“Well, follow me then,” gestured Victoria, guiding Jamie down the corridor. “Lots to do!”

 

By the time they were finished with the tour, the multitude of ID cards, the paperwork, the gym induction and much more, it was 2pm and time for a well-deserved lunch break. As Victoria – who insisted Jamie call her Vicky – excused herself, Jamie found a nice spot in the canteen next to a window facing onto the pond and settled herself in.

“So, how’s it been?” asked Toto, sliding his lunch tray next to her.

“Oh, sorry, Mr Wolff, I didn’t see you there,” she said, turning red with embarrassment.

“Just Toto is fine,” he chatted, “did Vicky give you the full tour?”

Jamie warmed up to him. “Yeah, the whole building! A lot of paperwork as well, but I got to see the simulator room as well! Someone was using it so I didn’t get to see the sim.”

“I’ll make sure you at least get to see the sim today,” said Toto. He looked just over the top of Jamie. “Speaking of the sim, George!” The tall Brit turned around. “How was the sim session?”

“Good as always,” assured George, taking the seat next to Jamie.

“George, Jamie. Jamie, George,” introduced Toto. The two juniors shook hands. “I’m sure you’re both aware of each other but I’m happy to announce that Jamie is now officially our development driver.”

“That’s great,” said George. “When did you find out?”

“Just last week,” replied Jamie.

Someone came over and whispered in Toto’s ear. “I’m afraid I should go now, but I think Vicky’s taking charge of you both now, so I’ll leave you in her very competent hands.”

As if on cue, Vicky returned and joined the table. “Medical check-up and gym time after lunch,” she said, “eat well you two!”

 

 

The day couldn’t have gone any better for Jamie. Even though she was a bit sore from the workout, she was ecstatic over joining the team. Toto had done a small speech at the end of the day to welcome and introduce her and she couldn’t be happier. As she packed up her gym bag and dug for her keys in her normal bag, George came over.

“Need a hand?” he offered.

“No thanks,” she smiled. “Just trying to find my car keys.”

“Here, pass me your gym bag whilst you check the other one.”

It took a couple of minutes until she finally found the keys to her Ford. “Thanks,” she said, extending her hand for her gym bag.

“Looks like you got enough in that one bag,” smirked George. “Come on, I’ll show you the way to the car park.” He carried her bag out of the building and to her car. “Boot or back seat?”

“Back seat, please,” she answered, putting her other bag in the front. As she sat down, George came to the door. “Thank for the help,” she smiled.

“No problem. Congrats again on getting the position,” he said as he gently shut the car door for her. He lent down slightly to reach the open window. “Guess I’ll see you around,” he said, turning towards his car.

“Yeah, see you soon,” said Jamie, noticing her voice had gotten small as her face reddened in the rear-view mirror.


	2. George wins an F2 race

George sat in his room, toying with the earbuds for the millionth time. He had qualified second and could feel the expectation of a win on his shoulders. He had been close so many times over the season but his first F2 win remained elusive.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a soft knock on the door. “Come in,” he said, leaning to put his helmet down. He turned towards the door to see Jamie, who was slowly getting pink. “Hi,” smirked George, realising her eyes were grazing over his toned, bare torso. “Didn’t expect you behind that knock.”

“Thought I’d just stop by to wish you good luck,” replied Jamie, a sheepish undertone to her voice.

“Or just to see me with my top off,” smirked George.

Jamie went bright red. “Oh fuck off Russell.”

“I’m quite flattered,” he grinned, grabbing his fireproof vest, “but the show’s over now.”

A smirk formed on Jamie lips. “What a shame, best be getting going now.”

George laughed, “just a good luck then?” He gestured to the seat in front of him.

“Yeah, just that. How are you feeling? Sorry if I interrupted any prep.”

“No, you didn’t, just trying to relax before the race.”

“What about your engineers?”

“I’ll see them in about 5,” said George, fidgeting with the zip on his overalls. “Most of the time, I like to be alone before.”

Jamie stood up. “Well I don’t wanna ruin any relaxation time for you so I think I should go.”

“It’s okay,” smiled George. “I don’t mind chatting to you.” Jamie returned the smile and sat back in the chair. “The media response to Toto announcing you were a development driver was good.”

“Yeah,” sighed Jamie, “it’s just ‘development driver’ has become a code word for token female driver.”

“Nonsense. You’re definitely not a token driver. You’re fast, I’ve seen some of your races.”

“Thank you,” beamed Jamie. “You’re not too bad yourself. Been close to a win a few times now.”

“Close enough alright. Just keeps slipping out of my hand.”

“You’ll get it soon enough, don’t worry,” she said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

George put his hand on top of hers. “Just don’t know what’s missing.”

“Hey,” said Jamie, shaking his shoulder slightly, “it’ll all hook up one day, maybe even today. Just don’t stress yourself over what you can’t control”.

George tapped her hand as the door swung open. “Mate, we’re ready for you,” said the engineer, looking up from his notepad. “Oh sorry, am I-?”

“No,” said Jamie, standing up, “just came to wish you guys good luck.”

“Thank you,” smiled the engineer as Jamie moved past him and out of the room. “And welcome to the Merc family!”

 

As George crossed the finish line, he could scarcely believe it. Finally, after months of waiting, he’d won his first F2 race. He yelled over the team radio until he felt that his voice would go sore. He parked the car in parc ferme and made his way to the podium.

 As he stood on the top step and looked down for his team, he spotted Jamie’s beaming smile amongst them. He had to tear his eyes away from her to stop some thoughts from forming in his head. ‘Just the adrenaline’, he told himself, taking some deep breaths to clear his mind and his heart. He looked back down towards the crowd and his heart breathed a sigh of satisfaction as he caught Jamie’s eyes again.

Two choice words came clear as day into George’s head – ‘oh fuck’.


	3. Jamie's GP3 Debut

‘Who decided a plank counts as rest?’ thought Jaime as she got half way through her interval training. After another 15 minutes, her trainer finally let her have a break.

“Treadmill now,” grinned Jess.

“You’re kidding,” said Jamie, exhausted.

“Come on now,” instructed Jess.

 

As Jamie settled into an uphill jog on the machine, she noticed someone climbing onto the machine next to her.

“Hey there stranger,” smiled George, as he put his water bottle in the machine.

Jamie smiled back automatically. “Hey! How come you’re here?”

“Nice to see you too,” winked George.

Jamie went red, “I didn’t mean it like that,” she said sheepishly.

“Oh. I’m just messing with you,” smirked George. “Thought I’d come and cheer on Prema.” He adjusted the settings on the treadmill, “how are you feeling for the weekend?”

“Terrified,” she admitted. She noticed Jess had left the room and they were alone. “Honestly I’m terrified. All this pressure from Mercedes on top of everything.” She stopped herself, surprised with how comfortable she felt around George.

“Hey,” he said softly, stopping his machine and coming over to put a hand on Jamie’s shoulder. “I know it’s a lot of pressure but you’ll do good. A wise driver once told me ‘don’t stress yourself over what you can’t control’”.

“Truly a wise driver,” grinned Jamie.

“Fast one as well,” said George, returning to his machine. “Fancy a race?”

 

After a short but competitive 3-mile run that Jamie won, she felt a surge of confidence. George shook her hand and excused himself to go for a shower. On his way there, he smiled, happy that he could do something to improve Jamie’s mood, if only temporarily.

 

The win appeared to be the start of a good day for Jamie. It added an extra skip in her step as she attended her team debrief, the strategy meetings and the press work before the race. She was in her room, half an hour before she had to get into the car, doing some stretches to keep her head clear. She had music blaring from her earphones so didn’t hear George knock on the door. He knocked for the second time and then again. Worried, he swung the door open and startled Jamie who almost fell.

“Shit! Sorry!” exclaimed George, rushing over to help her.

“I’m all good,” said Jamie, standing up. “Just a scare that’s all.”

“Sorry about just bursting in. I was knocking but I couldn’t hear anything so I got worried.”

“It’s okay,” she said softly. “I did have my music on full blast so sorry for not hearing you.”

“No worries, just came to wish you good luck on your debut. Imagine Dragons?”

“Yup, one of my faves. Thanks George.”

“No problem,” he smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets. He certainly looked uneasy. “How are you feeling for the race?”

“Not too bad, the adrenaline is kicking in now.”

“You’ll do great.” He took a pause before saying, “I’ll get going then.”

Jamie managed an awkward thumbs up before putting her earphones back in. Jess came to get her after another 10 minutes and she settled into the car and headed off to the grid.

 

Jamie couldn’t budge the smile off her face. P8 in her GP3 debut! Points on her very first GP3 race! She practically bounced all the way from parc ferme to her team. She ran straight for Jess and then Michael, her lead engineer. One by one, she made her way to all the mechanics and the crew who were as happy for her. Jess called her mum and Jamie could hear the tears of joy over the phone. As she finally let go off Andre, who gave into Jamie for a hug, she saw George behind him.

George took two steps towards Jaime. “Told you you’d be-”

Jamie pulled him into a hug, without a care in the world. Although surprised at first, George hugged her back. Jamie let go as Paul tapped her on the shoulder with a glass of champagne in the other hand. Jamie dutifully accepted the glass and realised how fast her heart was beating. She turned around to where George was stood, to see her mechanics all with a glass in hand, raising them for her.

George had backed into a corner, urging the team to go ahead and celebrate. As he sipped the champagne he had been given, he wondered and secretly hoped that Jamie had heard how fast his heart was beating when she was in his arms.


	4. Moving to London Together

Jamie grabbed an apple and plonked herself down at her favourite seat at the canteen. It was the one she sat on at her first day at the Brackley site – the one facing the pond. The weather was a bit warmer this Tuesday and some ducks and ducklings were splashing about. She watched them for a while, relishing the sunshine. She took another bite out of the green apple and turned her eyes to the telemetry charts from the simulator in front of her. Being a development driver, she didn’t get that much time in it but she poured over the small data she had been able to get. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice George come to sit in front of her.

“Telemetry data?” he asked, starting to peel an orange. Jamie looked over and noticed his hair was slightly damp. His eyes focused on the fruit as he dug his nails into the skin, piercing the peel. “Jamie?”

“Oh, what?” she said, tearing her eyes away from his hands.

“Do you want some?” he smirked, holding up the orange.

“Yes please,” she smiled.

“So, telemetry data?”

“Yeah, finally got another go in the sim.”

“Yeah, you’ve been busy with GP3, doing pretty well I might add.”

Jamie blushed slightly. “Thanks. Congrats on your third win by the way.”

As the two caught up on each other’s’ lives over the past few weeks, Matt – one of the mechanics – spotted George and came to join them.

“Hey George, my cousin’s renting out his place, if you wanna have a look,” said Matt, joining the table with his lunch tray in hand. Vicky followed behind him.

“There you are! I was gonna ask if your cousin’s place is still available, Jamie’s looking.” Jamie coughed slightly. “Oh good! You’re both here!”

“What cousin’s place?” asked Jamie as Vicky joined the table.

“Basically, my cousin Steve is expecting a baby,” started Matt, “so he’s moving out of central London and his flat’s available to rent. I knew George was looking but I didn’t know you were or I would’ve told you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” smiled Jamie, “and congrats to your cousin.”

“Thanks,” beamed Matt.

“Didn’t you tell me it was a two-bed?” asked Vicky.

“I think it might have been,” wondered Matt. As he pulled his phone out he said, “hold on, let me just message him.”

“Why would I need a two-bed?” interrupted George.

“You and Jamie could move in together,” said Vicky matter-of-the-factly.

Turns out, the flat _was_ a two-bed. Both Matt and Vicky agreed that it made sense for them to get a place together and Toto loved the idea when he somehow found out. Matt arranged for them to see the flat at the end of their day.

 

As Jamie drove towards the Twickenham postcode, she made a pros and cons list in her head. She also called her mum and talked it over with her. To her surprise, her mum agreed that it was a great idea and that Jamie should go for it. She had to circle round the address a few times before she found a parking spot. As she walked into the building and up the stairs, she saw George standing in front of the door marked 34.

“Hey,” she smiled, “sorry for keeping you waiting.”

“It’s fine,” he grinned, “only been waiting like 2 minutes.”

George knocked raptly on the door and was met with Steve.

The flat itself was nice. Nowhere near as big as the Jamie was used to in Bath but the for the London location, it really wasn’t that bad. A decent sized kitchen with a small breakfast bar that opened into a lounge that fit two sofas, a bathroom with a bath and two fairly equally sized bedrooms.

Both George and Jamie had a ‘free’ weekend and Friday was chosen to be the move in date. Jamie’s mum and dad had brought half of her stuff in their car as her little Fiesta didn’t have room for everything. George’s parents had also come to help him move in. After some polite introductions, the kettle was put on and the unpacking began. Both their mums took a break half way through to pop to the local Tesco to get some food for dinner. Once everything was unpacked and in its rightful place, salmon fillets were made for the two racers whilst everyone else tucked into their pasta. Dinner was cleared, goodbyes were said and George and Jamie found themselves alone.

Jamie broke the awkward silence. “Cuppa?”

“Yes please,” he smiled, “one sugar if you don’t mind.” He headed towards the TV. “Fancy watching a movie or something?”

“Yeah, whatever you want,” she replied, turning the kettle on and grabbing the supplies. Once the teas were made, she handed him his mug and their fingers brushed slightly. Jamie caught herself blushing and asked, “so what do you wanna watch?”

“How about Guardians of the Galaxy?”

“Ooo, part one or two?” she asked, settling into the other end of the sofa. She looked around her and George tapped her knee with a coaster. “Thanks,” she smiled.

“Glad to see you’re a neat freak like me,” he smiled back. “Part one okay?”

Jamie nodded and made herself comfy, glad she brought her throw pillows from home. They watched the movie, stopping to get snacks or more tea. When the movie finished, Jamie realised how dark it had gotten and got up to turn the lights on. George went to the kitchen and dumped the plates and mugs in the sink.

“What now?” said Jamie, taking a seat on the breakfast bar.

“It’s Friday night in London,” he smirked. “We could go wild.” Jamie let out a yawn just then, “or not.”

“Sorry,” she said quickly. “Just tired from all the unpacking.”

“Speaking off,” George reached into the fridge, “mum gave me this to celebrate getting my first place in London.” He held up a champagne bottle. “Want a drink?”


	5. First Night In The Flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Speaking off,” George reached into the fridge, “mum gave me this to celebrate getting my first place in London.” He held up a champagne bottle. “Want a drink?”

Slightly hesitant, Jamie nodded. “Are we just going to drink in silence?” she joked.

“Got a better plan?” inquired George, taking out two wine glasses. Jamie nodded again as he popped the cork.

“I’ve got Cards Against Humanity...” she started.

“Nah,” said George, passing her one glass, “it’s not fun with just two people.” He paused before saying “How about we ask questions?”

“Asking questions?” repeated Jamie, an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, like what’s your favourite colour,” he said. “If we both give the same answer, we drink.”

“And if our answers are different? Which you know they are gonna be most of the time.” She rolled her eyes and made her way to one of the sofas.

George grabbed the bottle, placed it on the coffee table and sat on the other sofa. “We’ll take small sips anyways. Thought I’d be a good way to get to know each other.”

“Okay then,” said Jamie, taking a sip. “You can start.”

“Okay, then.” He cleared his throat. “What’s your full name?”

“Jamie Laura Chadwick. You?”

“No middle name,” he smiled. “Just George Russell.”

“Okay, I’m born in 1998, you?”

“Same,” he said, grabbing his glass. After downing about half the glass, he said “My favourite colour’s green. You?”

“Same,” smiled Jamie, taking a gulp of champagne down. “Prefer dogs over cats.”

“Dogs for the win.” George topped up his glass and Jamie’s. They had more in similar than they realised. Both were neat freaks who loved to procrastinate. They were Marvel nerds and had a love for vine compilations. One difference was Jamie preferred the left side of the garage and George the right, something he joked was perfect if they were ever on a team together. All too soon, the champagne bottle had been finished.

George held up the bottle saying, “God did we really get through the whole thing?”

Jamie climbed over the sofa to head towards the kitchen. She reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine with a post-it note on it. Focusing herself, she read the note out loud. “’Congrats on the place Jamie! Drink carefully. Love, mum and dad.’ Seems appropriate of a time.” George stood up a bit too fast and grabbed his head as the room wobbled ever so slightly. “Woah there handsome,” said Jamie, tipsy enough not to realise what she had just said, “sit down, I can open the bottle on my own.” She rummaged around for a corkscrew and opened the bottle of red.

She filled up their empty glasses as George said, “Something else now. Getting bored of these questions?”

Jamie put the bottle down on the table and said, “Well you think of something else cause I need the loo.”

As George sipped the wine and contemplated, Jamie went to the loo and then changed into her pyjamas. As she entered the lounge again, she thought she saw George blush at the sight of her in an oversized shirt and her boxer shorts. ‘Could just be the wine,’ she wondered as she sat back down.

“Never have I ever,” pronounced George.

“Sounds good enough,” said Jamie, reaching for her glass. “We’ll do down at five. You can start.”

The both raised a hand, palm outstretched. “Okay.” He thought for a bit before he said, “Never have I ever had sex outdoors.” Both racers pulled their thumbs in. “Your turn.”

“Never have I ever had sex in a car.” Both their pinkies came down as they took a decent sip from their glasses.

“Never have I ever hooked up with a person who’s name I couldn’t remember.” Their fingers didn’t move. “Well done Chadwick.”

“You too Russell. Never have I ever called someone the wrong name when hooking up.” Again, no movement.

“Okay, never have I ever made out with someone who’s name I didn’t know.” Jamie slowly pulled her ring finger down as George feigned astonishment.

She took her gulp, reddening with embarrassment. “Never have I ever kept up a relationship long after I wanted it to end,” she said. They both pulled a finger down.

“Just one left for you Chadwick,” he winked. “Never have I ever gone on a pity date.” He shook his head as Jamie didn’t put her index finger down.

“I got one,” she sniggered. “Never have I ever had a random boner.” She giggled as George put his finger down and took a swig from the glass. As he reached for the bottle to top up his glass, he showed it was empty.

“Looks like it’s a tie,” he smirked, taking the empty bottles to the recycling box. Jamie stood up steadily as the room spun around her. “You’re not gonna throw up, are you?” asked George, looking worried.

“No of course not,” said Jamie, heading to the kitchen again. “We need to down our drinks,” she slurred, bending into the fridge. George stumbled behind her and grabbed her elbow with one hand. “Here it is!” she beamed, pulling another bottle of wine out. She turned to George who had sat down on the kitchen floor. “Looks like mum and dad got me a bottle each.” Her hands didn’t have enough control for the corkscrew so George wrapped his hands around hers and helped. Once the cork was out, she took a swig to stop herself from getting any redder and passed the bottle to George who, unknown to her, did the same.

The conversation got more distorted as the two shared jokes about their shared interests, quoting movie lines or vines. They had lost track of time as they slowly made their way through the bottle. The effects of the two previous ones were finally coming through.

 

 

Jamie stirred awake, unfamiliar with her surroundings. As her eyes slowly adjusted, she realised she was on the sofa in the lounge. The TV was on standby and her smartwatch said it was 10:30. “Shit,” she whispered, getting up.

“Ow!” came George’s voice from behind her. “That’s one way to wake up,” he said, rubbing his eyes, “digging your elbows into me.”

“I’m so sorry,” she said, the hangover slowly showing itself.

“It’s fine,” he smiled. Jamie realised she was still in his lap and got up more carefully and sat next to him. “I put a movie on, looks like we fell asleep right here.” Jamie noticed he was just in boxers and shorts. She thankfully still had her shirt and boxers on from last night. George closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Jamie realised she was staring at his face. She turned away and said, “I’ll get the paracetamol.”

“I’ll get the water,” said George. Slowly but surely, they got up from the sofa. “Then breakfast and gym.”

“Ugh, fine,” said Jamie. “You can make breakfast then.” George managed a smile in response.


	6. Date Night

George had a rollercoaster weekend. A podium and then a DNF at the second race. He hated the feeling, especially when he knew he had the car to fight for a win. What made it even worse was that he knew it was his fault. He had no one to blame but himself.

He zoned back into the world again as he grabbed his suitcase and got out at the Tube station. Every step he took towards the flat agitated him more. ‘Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!’ he thought with every noise of his footsteps. The suitcase wheels rattling made it worse.

Once he managed his way into the flat, he chucked the suitcase right at the door. He threw his keys down on the bowl Jamie had lovingly bought from Camden, her first piece of ‘furniture’ for the flat from London. The racket had certainly been heard by Jamie. She opened her door softly, never having seen George like this and not knowing what to expect. She saw he was muttering to himself as he put the kettle on and grabbed the remote. Disgruntled would be a gentle choice of words but Jamie thought it best to not disturb him. She could empathise and so she closed her door and just let him.

 

It took a couple of episodes of Come Dine With Me and a strong cup of tea for George to calm down. He got up to wash his mug and then realised that it was 6:45. He looked in the fridge for some dinner inspiration. Seeing he couldn’t decide on anything, he wandered over to Jamie’s door to ask her what she wanted.

As he got closer, he could hear pop music blasting from her laptop. It wasn’t loud enough to be the speakers she had brought with her when she moved. He knocked on the door, loud enough to be heard, even with the music playing. “Jamie? You there?” He knocked again. “Wanted to ask what you fancy for tea.”

George opened the door, slightly surprised by the tornado of the mess. The music was blaring from her laptop, there was makeup behind the door and the table, and clothes everywhere. Tops were thrown on the back of the chair, a few pairs of jeans were on the bed and some dresses on the floor. George caught himself in the mirror and walked closer. She had pictures of her family, her friends and her dogs surrounding the glass. He turned to the dresser and saw that she had fairy lights draped around it, with a small stack of books on top.

As he walked back towards the door, he realised this was the first time he had been in her room. It had been just over a month since they moved in together but he’d never had a reason to go in. Until now. And even then, ‘where is she?’ he wondered.

As he left the room and headed back to their open plan kitchen, the bathroom door opened. George had to make a conscious effort to stop his jaw from hitting the ground. It was a simple black dress, strappy black heels, but there was something about the way she wore the outfit. She had her makeup natural, her brown eyes emphasised perfectly. Her hair was natural as well, the waves capturing her softness effortlessly. Yet the way the dress hugged her countered the softness to give a dangerous combination. George couldn’t stop staring at how stunning she looked.

“George!” said Jamie for like the third time, snapping her fingers to get his attention.

“Oh sorry, what?”

“Could you zip me up please?”

George almost dropped the chicken breast he was holding. “Y-Yeah. Let me just wash my hands first.”

Jamie moved her hair and turned around once he came towards her. George gasped quietly and cursed himself over how much his hands were shaking. He gently pulled the zip the last few inches that Jamie couldn’t reach. He realised she was braless and it took all the effort he had not to get excited. Time passed slower than he had ever thought could be possible.

As he looped the clasp shut, Jamie turned around. “Thank you,” she smiled, looking down to hide her red face and shaky breath.

George didn’t notice, as he tried to correct his own breathing. He turned back to the food. “So, are you meeting that friend of yours again? What was her name? Sarah?” He looked up at Jamie who had found something interesting with the hem of her dress.

“Uh, no,” she finally said, looking up. “I’ve got a date.” Why she felt so nervous to tell him, she didn’t know. “I just need to get my things and he’ll be here soon.” And with that she disappeared into her room.

 

Whoever this mysterious guy was, George didn’t meet him as Jamie ran to the door once the doorbell rang. He concentrated on his stir-fry, blocking the noise of Jamie’s giggle coming from the door. He heard a small “Bye!” before the door shut.

As he ate his tea alone, the anger inside him built up. Unsure why he was so angry, he tried to push it away but no matter what he did for the rest of the night, he couldn’t relax. He worked out, read some data, had a cold shower and tossed and turned until he decided it was a good idea to watch some TV.

 

Sometime after midnight, Jamie finally showed up.

“God, are you still up?” she asked, hanging her coat in the doorway.

‘Two drinks,’ thought George, knowing Jamie well enough. “Yeah,” he said abruptly.

“Okay then...” she said, settling down on the sofa to take her heels off.

“Is that a problem?” he angrily spouted. “Are you going to keep a check on my bedtime?”

“For fuck’s sake George, I’m only asking cause you don’t normally watch telly at night.” George ignored her and changed the channel. “Great, the silent treatment.” Jamie walked over to get a glass of water.

“How would you even know what’s normal for me and what’s not?”

“Cause we’ve been living together for over a month now!” snapped Jamie. “Why are you trying to make an argument about nothing?”

“I’m not,” he glared. “And I know you well enough to say you’ve had enough for tonight.”

“You’re not my mum George. I don’t need you telling me what to do.”

“Okay then,” he spat, walking over to the kitchen, “but seeing as we live together, how about you tell me your plans for the night in advance?”

“Is that what this is about? You’re upset because I went on a date?!”

“No, I’m upset because you pretend to care about useless things but can’t ask me how I feel after a shit weekend.”

“I don’t pretend to care about anything. And I’m sorry, I don’t plan my dates according to how your races go!” She drank the water and slammed the glass down. “I’m not your girlfriend George. You want someone checking in on you, seeing how you feel and caring about you with all their heart? Go and get one.”

She turned on her heel and went back to her room, slamming the door shut.


	7. Jamie Gets A Podium

For the rest of the week, George and Jamie kept their distance. George knew it was his fault but he couldn’t figure out how to start his apology. For starters, he didn’t know why he was so angry to start with. He didn’t usually offload his race anger at any friends or family. He didn’t even want to consider the other possibility – that his anger was linked to Jamie going on a date.

He realised he hadn’t even asked her how it went. Clearly, it was something to be noted and hadn’t he gotten mad because she didn’t ask him about something important to him?

His phone beeped as he looked back down at the treadmill. His 5 miles were over and he slowly jogged to a stop. He got changed and walked home in the drizzle, just in time for lunch. Jamie, he assumed was in her room and rather than ask her what she wanted, he cooked just for himself. He made his lunch in an uncomfortable silence and then took it to eat in his room. Once he had closed the door behind him, he heard Jamie’s door opening and her footsteps going to the kitchen.

 

The next few days passed by as they both continued to ignore each other. No hellos, no goodnights, no mugs of tea which had become an excuse to check in with each other. They both focused on prepping for the race weekend.

 

The anger that George had over himself pushed him like never before. He won both races that weekend. Finally, he felt satisfied with himself, happy he could get over his own issues and show the team and Mercedes what he could do.

After a relatively short debrief with the engineers, George went for food to the Mercedes motorhome. He grabbed his plate and went and sat next to Andy Cowell who had his eyes firmly fixed on the screen at the front.

“Well done lad,” said Andy, patting George’s shoulder as he sat down next to him. “That was a stellar race from you.”

“Thank you,” said George before starting on his plate of pasta. Andy turned his eyes back to the screen. “So, what are you watching now?”

“The GP3,” replied Andy, “your housemate’s doing pretty well.”

It took George a couple of seconds to clock on. “What Jamie?”

“Don’t you keep updated on each other’s races?” asked Andy, turning to him.

George sheepishly took another bite. “I mean we do, just forgot.” He looked at the at the screen. As he worked up from the bottom of the standings, he was astonished to find CHA in P2. “She’s P2?!”

“Yup!” smiled Andy. “For a car that’s not the easiest to get in the points, I’d say she’s proving why she’s our junior!”

His food forgotten, George watched the last 12 laps. Jamie defended as hard as she could against Joey Mawson but Andy was right. Her car wasn’t up to the same speed, no matter how hard she tried. 4 laps to the end and Joey tried for an overtake and Jamie defended hard. George looked around to see everyone in the motorhome was glued to the screen, on the edge of their chairs. Half a lap later, Joey was able to slipstream behind her and overtake and the motorhome sighed. Once the chequered flag fell, Jamie crossed the line in P3 and the motorhome burst into applause.

It was her first podium in GP3 and she was beaming behind the helmet. Joey clapped on the cool down lap and she gave him a thumbs-up. She would have loved to hold on to P2 but Joey’s car was a lot faster. Her goal for a weekend was to try for points so to come home with a trophy was a wonderful result for her.

 

She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as she entered the flat, the trophy case on top of her suitcase. She rolled the suitcase in and hung up her jacket. She walked into the lounge and saw George standing in the kitchen.

“Congrats,” he smiled.

Jamie sat down on the sofa and began undoing her trainers. “Thanks,” she replied, “congrats to you on your wins as well.”

“You did a great job,” continued George, walking over to her with two mugs in his hands. He placed one down on the table in front of her and then sat next to her. “I watched it in the Mercedes motorhome with Andy. They were all impressed.”

Jamie didn’t look up from her shoes. “I hope they were,” she said her voice quiet.

George put his cup of tea down and folded his arms in his lap. “And also, I want to apologise.” Jamie finally turned to sit up and face him. “I was being so stupid,” he continued, “I don’t know why I took my anger out on you, I know it wasn’t right and I promise it’ll never happen again.”

Jamie smiled at him. “Apology accepted.”

George went up to the kitchen counter and grabbed the bouquet of lilies he had ordered. “For you,” he said, sitting down and handing her the flowers. “As a congratulatory gift. And also to say sorry.”

“They’re lovely,” she said softly, taking the bouquet from him. “How did you know lilies were my favourite?”

“I called your mum,” he said, reddening slightly.

“That’s so thoughtful, thank you.” Jamie turned and kissed him softly on his cheek. She blushed slightly and stood up. “I’ll go put these in some water. Do you want to find something to watch?”

It took George a few moments to return to his senses. “Erm yeah sure.”

 

They ended up watching The Conjuring and ordering Chinese as a special treat for their race results. They both wouldn’t admit it but as they got scared, they moved closer together until George had his arm around her and Jamie had leaned into his chest.

Once the movie was over, they were both too scared to go to bed so they sang and danced whilst they cleaned up in the kitchen. They tried to slow dance together but kept tripping over their feet. George was sure Jamie could feel his heart pounding as she grabbed his hand to twirl herself around.

They broke apart as Jamie said she wanted to take a bath. George raced her to the bathroom as he wanted to jump in for a shower but Jamie beat him there.

Giggling, she turned to him. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Her eyes were tinkling with laughter, noticed George. “Okay then,” he smiled, walking towards his room. “Good night Jamie.”

“Night George!”


	8. Training Camp

“We’re gonna be late!” said George for the billionth time. “Have you finished packing?”

“Almost,” came the reply from Jamie’s room. “You know, rather than being smug, you could help me.”

They were headed to Lanzarote for a short three-day training camp. Pascal, Mick and Esteban would be joining them alongside Vicky, Jess, Andrew – who was George’s trainer – and the team doctor. Once they finally got going, they got to the airport 10 minutes before check-in ended. The met everyone else at the gate and boarded the flight.

After a short ride that mostly consisted of Pascal and Mick singing along to radio tunes, they reached the seaside hotel. They collected their room keys from the desk and gathered together as Vicky turned to the five racers.

“Now we decided that you guys work hard enough on your own for a decent warm up. So, we’d suggest doing a light workout today and then we’ll start tomorrow after lunch. That means you guys have a day to explore and enjoy the place. Don’t drink too much, training starts from tomorrow.”

With that, they all made their way to the rooms and either made themselves familiar with the hotel gym or went for a run on the promenade.

 

“Where is she?” asked Esteban. They were in the corridor, just near Jamie’s room. All the drivers had decided on going to a bar after dinner with the team. Pascal had seen it on his run and was now getting impatient as the guys all stood waiting for Jamie.

“Hold on,” said George, “I know her well enough at this point to know what the issue is.” He knocked on her door and asked, “Do you need a hand?”

Jamie opened the door in a hoodie and shorts. The room was truly as mess, as George expected. “I have nothing to wear,” she said, gesturing to the contents of her suitcase that were thrown all over the room.

“I swear you packed something nice,” said George, helping her sort through the mess.

“No, I didn’t cause I didn’t expect to be going out at a training camp.”

“What about that white dress with the flowers? You look nice in that.”

“I don’t think I packed that,” said Jamie, searching amongst the clothes on the bed.

“No, I remember you packing it.”

They heard a snigger from the corner of the room. “What?” asked Jamie, clearly exhausted.

“You two sound like an old married couple,” smiled Esteban.

“Shut up,” said Jamie, throwing a shirt towards him. “Are you gonna help or not?”

 

George had told her to go put her makeup on whilst he found the dress. It was buried under the sports bras, that George dug through because the other boys refused to go near Jamie’s delicates. He passed her the dress and she changed in the bathroom. Pascal found some nice wedges and Mick grabbed her small bag. Esteban grabbed her sunglasses, phone, purse, lip balm and room key that were on the table and shoved them in the bag.

She came out of the bathroom, looking like a million dollars in George’s eyes. He knew her well enough to see she had just emphasised her eyes, keeping her hair and makeup natural. Before he could admire her anymore, Esteban ushered them out.

 

Two rounds in, they sat around a table discussing movies and TV shows. Jamie felt comfortable in the boys’ presence. They would occasionally burst into song when something recognisable came on and decided to play Ring of Fire.

Once her cider was finished, Jamie stood up. “My round,” she said. She took the order of three beers and two ciders and made her way to the bar. As she waited for the bartender, a man also waiting caught her eye.

“Hola,” he smiled. “Me llamo Matteo.” He extended his hand which Jamie took and shook. Matteo was tall, well built. He had olive, toned skin that glowed and complimented his hazel eyes.

“Me llamo Jamie,” she smiled, grateful for GCSE Spanish.

“You are not local,” he asked in English.

“No,” she replied, her face reddening, “just here for a few days.” Their conversation continued, the round long forgotten.

 

“Where’s Jamie with my beer?” asked Pascal.

Mick scanned his eyes around the room. “I’d say she’s forgotten all about the beers,” he smirked, gesturing to the bar.

George turned with the other guys in time to catch Jamie’s giggle. She had her arms crossed and although she was smiling, she wasn’t exactly leaning towards the guy. He got up and Esteban grabbed him by the arm.

“Dude, what are you doing? Let her flirt.”

“Trust me,” smirked George, “she wants an out.”

George walked over to the bar and confidently put his arm around Jamie’s shoulder. “Hey, was wondering if you forgot about our drinks.”

Jamie gave him a smile he couldn’t quite comprehend. “Oh yeah sorry!” She said thank you and bye to Matteo and finally ordered their drinks. She shrugged George’s arm away.

“Did I misread that?” he asked. “I didn’t think that was you flirting.”

Jamie gave him a stern look. “That _was_ me flirting. How would you even know what that looks like?” She grabbed the tray and went back to the table. Once she took her seat, George sat down next to her. “I wasn’t interested but I wanted a little ego boost.”

“He was definitely more into you,” said George, sipping his beer.

“Yeah, he was being a bit creepy,” she said reaching for her cider. “Plus, he’s not my type. So, thank you.” She grabbed his knee and squeezed it before turning her attention back to the card game Pascal was explaining.

 

A round each was enough for all of them. Slightly tipsy, they cautiously walked backed to the hotel. At one point, Mick stopped to ask where Jamie had gone. They saw the racer sat on a bench, taking her shoes off.

“Don’t go barefoot,” said a worried Esteban. “There might be broken glass or something.”

“I’ll manage,” she said. After a few steps of the rough pavement, she quietly cursed herself. George heard her and smirked. He walked towards her and offered her a piggyback to the hotel that she gladly accepted.

As she rested her head on his back, feeling sleepy from the alcohol, Esteban stepped in next to them. “Just like I said, old married couple.”


	9. Summer Break

The rest of the training camp had been uneventful but Jamie had become better friends with the other three guys. They had been pushed to their limits and now finally, the summer break had begun.

Jamie had gone on holiday with her friends to Greece. She sat on a deckchair next to the pool, sipping a cocktail and enjoying the sun. She was so zoned out, she didn’t notice her friend Sarah coming out of the pool and sitting on the chair next to her.

“So,” started Sarah, “how was the training camp?”

“Good,” said Jamie, turning towards her. “I really needed this break after though.”

“How was George?” smirked Sarah.

“Fine,” replied Jamie, looking over the top of her sunglasses. “Why?”

“Oh, come on,” said Sarah, grabbing her sunscreen. “You are so into him.”

“I don’t think so. I think it was just that instant thing of ‘he’s attractive’. We’re just good friends now.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Like I’m glad to have him as a friend, he’s an absolute sweetheart, but just friends.”

“If you say so.” She finished applying the sunscreen and handed the bottle to Jamie. “That Pascal Wehrlein’s handsome, don’t you think?”

Jamie grinned, “he’s single as well.”

Sarah’s eyes widened. “Who would’ve guessed that?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to mention you the next time I see him.”

Sarah threw her towel at Jamie, blushing fiercely. “I hate you.”

“Hate you too,” grinned Jamie. “Wanna get in the pool?”

 

 

George had travelled to Sicily with five of his closest mates from school. It was their third day there and as the cool evening breeze started to come in, the boys wrapped up their game of beach football. Exhausted from all the running around, George grabbed his wallet and went to the small shop just off the sand.

As he paid for his water and made his way back, he caught the eyes of a stunning woman who was not trying in the least to hide that she was staring back. She waved at him and George hesitantly walked over.

“George,” he smiled, extending a hand.

“Vanessa,” she purred back. She was tall, built like a supermodel. Her hazel eyes were sharp and striking, and her olive skin glowed in the golden hour. Sensual, decided George.

“You and your friends are English, no?” she asked, leaning against the lamppost.

“Y-Yes,” he stuttered, captivated by the way she rolled her Rs. “You want to get dinner with me?”

“Sure,” she smiled, grabbing her phone. “What is your number?”

 

They had dinner in the restaurant of the hotel George was staying in. He could barely hold himself together. She was a handsy person and kept stroking his face or his hands, or brushing her leg against his. Although initially stunned by her, as his friends joked she was out of his league, George was a confident man and he asked her to come up to his room.

 

Once they got through the door, George quickly helped Vanessa out of her dress, landing kisses all over her body. He lifted her up and pushed her against the wall of the room. She responded to his lust and pulled his shirt off him. She made quick work of his belt and trousers and pushed him on the bed, climbing on top.

 

 

A few hundred miles away, in the same Mediterranean water, Jamie couldn’t sleep she kept thinking about what Sarah had said. It’s true she missed George, but she also missed Sarah when she wasn’t around. True, she may not miss Sarah in the same way but George was a housemate who she also saw at work. It was a different kind of friendship.

But what if Sarah was right? What if this wasn’t just a friendship? Jamie didn’t know how she felt about George. In her previous relationships, she had always had this ‘moment’ where she was romantically attracted to that person. She hadn’t had that moment with George. She did find him physically attractive, and a great guy. So, what was missing?

Jamie eventually fell asleep around 3 am, tired from overthinking her situation. If it happens, it happens, she thought as she finally dozed off to sleep.

 

 

By the time George woke up the next morning, Vanessa was already awake and in the bathroom. He grabbed his head and cursed himself from drinking the wine before. Red wine always got to him. That’s why Jamie practically banned him from having any. Wait. Why was he thinking about her? Why now? Instead, he sat up in the bed and reached for his phone. He could hear Vanessa talking on the phone but not knowing any Italian, he didn’t pay much attention.

That is until he heard the words ‘George Russell, Mercedes, Formula Uno, soldi (with he knew was money) and WAG’ in the same sentence. He shook his head, his heart slightly broken and got up to change.

The noise was heard by Vanessa who hung up and came into the room. “No round two?” she winked.

“No,” he said, pulling a shirt on. “And no chance of being a WAG.”

Her face dropped, “No George what I meant was-”

“Just get out, please.”

 

George explained what had happened to his friends over breakfast and they tried to console him. For the rest of the day, he resigned to the gym and the pool, unaware that Jamie was doing the same, to clear each other out of their minds.


	10. Promotions

Jamie finished P5 in her race but the motorsport news that overshadowed everything was that George was moving up to Force India mid-season.

Valtteri had injured his foot and so Esteban had moved up as a Mercedes junior. Now that the seat was empty, George was asked to fill in, an opportunity he gladly took. He was doing great in F2, leading the championship. As she browsed Twitter on the Tube home, she wondered if he would race in both formulas.

Being the Underground, her phone signal kept cutting in and out. Two stops away from hers, a text came through.

_George: I’m making steak for tea. Do you fancy any? X_

_Jamie: Yeah sure! How come you’re home already? X_

_George: What can I say? I’m just faster ;)  x_

_Jamie: Yeah right x_

_George: How far away are you? x_

_Jamie: Just getting off the tube x_

_George: It’s raining like mad. Want me to come pick you up? X_

_Jamie: It’s a 5 min walk home, I’ll manage x_

_George: See you in 5 then x_

Jamie practically ran all the way home. She took the stairs two at a time and opened the door, knowing George would have unlocked it for her.

“How did you not tell me?!” exclaimed Jamie, throwing her bag on the floor. She ran to George and pulled him into a hug. “You’re moving up to Formula 1?!”

“Jamie, you’re soaking wet!”

She rolled her eyes. “George! You got an F1 seat and you wanna talk about my hair being damp?!”

“Don’t move,” he instructed, darting to the bathroom. Jamie took of her wet jacket as George returned with a towel and her hoodie. He turned away into the kitchen as Jamie stripped out of her wet clothes and into her hoodie. She threw her jeans, shirt and bra in the laundry basket and grabbed some shorts from the drying rack.

“So?” she asked, sitting down on the stool at the breakfast bar.

“What?” he smirked. “Come and help me with the veg.”

Jamie groaned and walked over to quickly chop and dice some potatoes, carrots and asparagus. “You’re killing me here George.” She sat up on the counter and chewed on a carrot stick.

George placed the veg in a baking tray, seasoned them and put them in the oven. He looked at Jamie who was impatiently staring at him. Her damp hair was up in a messy bun, a few strands had some loose and were framing her beautiful eyes. The oversized hoodie and shorts were enticing him.

“Oh George come on!” she said, exasperated.

“Yeah, I got moved up,” he finally said.

Jamie beamed. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Were you waiting to hear it from me?” he joked.

“I wanted to hear _you_ say it,” she smiled.

Her smile was infectious. George couldn’t help but grin. “There’s actually one more thing. Not all of the team knows it as yet.”

Jamie jumped down from the counter and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

George took a step towards her, “Jamie Laura Chadwick, would you like to take my F2 seat?”

“WHAT?!” she squealed. “You’re joking!”

“Honest,” he smiled. “Toto says it’s better if I just focus on F1 rather than trying to do both. He wanted me to tell you that the seat’s all yours if you want it.”

“Oh my God.” She looked close to tears. George pulled her in for a hug and rubbed calming circles on her back. She could feel herself melting into his arms. “Of course I want the seat,” she finally said, letting go of him. “It’s crazy to think that at the start of the year, I barely had the sponsorship money to keep going in GP3 and now I’m gonna be racing in F2.”

“You deserve it,” said George, squeezing her hand.

“It’s a race winning car,” she said quietly. “A multiple race winning car.” Her voice was small.

“Hey,” said George, lifting her head by her chin, “you’ll do great. I’ll tell you all I can about the car. And if anything else bothers you, we’ll be at the same paddock so I’ll be there for you.”


	11. Together in the Same Paddock

It was a strange feeling being in the same paddock. They weren’t used to the sight of each other on race weekends. Both their families came as well, wanting to see their debut weekends in F1 and F2. True to his word, George kept tabs on Jamie, introducing her to his friends in F2 and his team. He made sure she was as comfortable as he could make her in the car. Jamie didn’t have technical help to offer him but she could share his nervousness and distract him when it was needed.

Their close friendship didn’t go unnoticed in the paddock. Multiple people knew they were housemates and were generally close. When Jamie spent all of FP1 one in the Force India garage, the media were quick to notice. They were more surprised at George spending her qualifying in her garage, rather than the Mercedes motorhome.

They went on a run around the track together and their playful competitiveness was easy to spot. Even in the hotel gym, the two had too many inside jokes for anyone else to keep up with them when they were together.

Thankfully, the media didn’t make that big of a deal about it. Most of the teasing revolved around whenever Esteban was near them. “Married couple,” was the phrase he used for the two around the paddock. Soon, the nickname had stuck. He didn’t use it in front of the media, he had enough sense for that.

Esteban had found Charles and Lando who were closer to George. As Lando questioned him over lunch, George denied all the rumours. The boys weren’t taking any of it.

“Mate, we know you well enough,” smiled Lando.

“Maybe not as well as Jamie, you know, since she lives with you,” smirked Charles.

“Guess you two won’t have to worry about that big step in a relationship,” winked Esteban. He turned to Charles and Lando as George just smiled and shook his head. “You should’ve seen how well they know each other in Lanzarote.” He turned back to George, “she’s into you too. Try to make a move and see how she responds, I guarantee you’ll see she likes you back.”

 

The encouragement and hugs over the weekend helped. George cheered Jamie on as she qualified in P11. His old team exchanged knowing glances as they cheered their girl. On Saturday, Jamie stood proud in the Force India garage during qualifying as George made his way into Q2. Once he was out in the paddock, he found Jamie who happily gave into his arms for a hug. As she got changed for her race, George gave her some advice and hugged her for good luck.

 

George finished in P8, happy to land points and improve from his qualifying spot. As he settled in to watch Jamie race, he knew how much pressure she felt. Although he had to make a good impression in F1, he was in a car that was in and out of the points. Jamie, on the other hand, was in a car that was on its way to winning the championship. She had to get points to prove why she got the seat.

 

George cheered in the motorhome alongside Toto, Susie, Niki and Andy as Jamie crossed the line in P4. Susie looked close to tears. “I told you!” she screamed, grabbing her husband. “She’s a fast one!”

 

George met up with his parents in the Paddock Club after debriefing. As he made his way to the table, he noticed Jamie sat there with her family as well. He couldn’t help but grin at the sight of her.

“Here he is!” said his mum, standing up to hug George. Once he had hugged his family, Jamie’s mum and politely shook her dad’s hand, he took a seat at the table. “So proud of you Georgie.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jamie contain a snigger. “Thanks mum.”

“You both did really well,” smiled Jamie’s dad, “I think some champagne would be appropriate.”

 

As the Club started to close for the day, the Chadwicks and Russells started to walk out.

“How about getting dinner together?” suggested George’s dad.

“That’s a great idea!” said Jamie’s dad. As the two discussed where to go and when, Jamie and George lingered back.

“Glad to see they get along well,” he whispered.

“I know right,” said Jamie, leaning into George. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest.

“Tired?” he asked.

“Exhausted,” she replied, closing her eyes.

“Ready hunny?” asked her mum.

Jamie slowly got back up, “yeah of course.”

 

Once showered and dressed, the two families drove to an Italian a few miles from the hotel. As they sat on their table, a waiter came to take their drinks order.

“What’s your best wine?” asked George’s dad.

“It’s a lovely bottle of Chateuneuf,” he replied.

“We’ll have that to start,” smiled his dad.

“Could we have some white or prosecco as well?” asked George.

“No red for you, right Georgie?” smirked Jamie, looking over the top of her menu. She sat across the table from him and he lightly kicked her leg as she giggled at his nickname.

 

Once their stomachs were fill from the lovely food and wine, the bill arrived. George beat Jamie’s dad to it. “My treat,” he smiled, locking eyes with Jamie who mouthed a thank you.

As he walked to the bar to settle it, his dad came to join him.

“I like her,” said his dad, leaning on the bar. He looked over at George who was going red. “You like her too, don’t you?”

“Come on dad,” said George, taking his card out.

“Just saying,” smiled the older man. “You’ve got our approval already.”

 

“He’s a good lad, hun,” smiled her mum.

“What do you mean?” asked Jamie, raising an eyebrow.

“Look,” she started, “I’m not going to push you, you’re old enough to make your own decisions. But both me and dad like him. He’s a much better guy than that Timothy.”

“Yeah,” she said, grabbing her glass of wine. “Tim was a dick.”

“Amen to that,” grinned her mum, clinking their glasses together.


	12. Single Room in Stuttgart

They spent the rest of the week away from each other as their press duties had increased and Jamie had wanted to spend some time exploring the different locations they went to. On the Tuesday in between the back to back races, the two had a media day at Stuttgart for Mercedes.

George walked to the desk at the hotel to see Jamie stood there, arms folded, not looking impressed.

“Hey,” he smiled, “what’s happened?”

“Hey,” she said, hugging him hello. “Something wrong with my booking. You go ahead and check-in whilst I sort this.”

George went and handed his ID to the receptionist. She smiled and confirmed his details. “So that’s a room for two and here are your two room keys. Breakfast is-”

“Sorry,” interrupted George, “room for two?”

The receptionist looked confused. “It says right here on your booking – two adults, Mr George Russell and Miss Jamie Chadwick.” She looked up at George who looked terrified. “Is there a problem?”

“Did I hear my name?” asked Jamie as she came over. Both women looked at George.

“Erm yeah,” he said to Jamie. He looked back at the receptionist. “We’re supposed to have separate rooms.”

After speaking on the phone to Vicky, they realised that two rooms had been mistranslated into a room for two. The hotel didn’t have any single rooms available to check-in that day so the two racers would stay in one room for the night.

“It’ll be fine,” said Jamie as the got on the elevator. “I mean we live together. It would be a lot worse with anyone else.”

 

After dumping their luggage, a car came and took then to the Mercedes museum where they were whisked away for photoshoots and interviews. A few tiring hours later, they were back in the car headed to the hotel. There was a dinner, a kind of semi-gala to celebrate an anniversary for the founding of Mercedes.

George went for a shower first whilst Jamie said she wanted to go for a swim. When she came back into the room and went for her shower, George could hear her humming tunes. He smiled at her soft voice and started to get changed whilst Jamie was still in the bathroom.

“George, are you decent?” she asked after a short while.

“Yeah, you can come out now,” he called back.

Jamie opened the door of the en suite and walked out in a towel wrapped around her chest, her hair up in another one. George couldn’t find it in him to not look and admire her. Jamie felt blood to rush to her face.

“The bathroom’s full of steam,” she started, “there’s no way I can do my hair and makeup in there. You don’t mind, do you?”

“No,” he said, his voice quiet. He cleared his throat and repeated, “no. I mean whatever’s comfortable for you.”

Jamie smiled and took her hair out and reached for the hairdryer. George realised that he was still in just his boxers and that Jamie wasn’t going red at being in towel. He smirked at the thought and checked the time. They still had half an hour to get dressed. He grabbed a t-shirt out of his suitcase, found his phone and killed some time whilst she got ready.

Once Jamie was halfway through her makeup, George started to get dressed. As he buttoned up his shirt, he noticed Jamie was staring at him. “Could you turn around?” she asked. “I need to change into my dress.”

George blushed slightly as he turned, fiddling with his tie as he heard the towel fall to the floor, the sound of the bra clasp closing and the dress being pulled up. Every sound in the room was amplified to him. Time slowed down.

“George?” she said softly.

“Yeah?”

“Can you zip me up?”

George turned to see Jamie’s open back facing him. He steadied himself as he pulled the zip up. When she turned around, he smiled at how stunning she looked.

“You almost ready?” she asked.

“Just the damn tie left,” he said, attempting it for the millionth time.

“Hold on, let me.” Jamie reached round his neck, lifting the collar as she grabbed the thin fabric. As she folded the satin, George stared at her, taking in every detail of her face. The small freckles he hadn’t noticed before, the way she had scrunched her nose to concentrate on the tie, her long lashes. “Done,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She let her hands linger as she pulled his collar back down and George did what she’d hoped, grabbing her hands and bringing them down between them.

She finally built up the courage to look him in the eyes and it hit her like a ton of bricks. She had fallen for him, no matter how much she tried to deny it. She wondered how she had never noticed how blue his eyes were when they began to close and move closer.

A knock on the door harshly interrupted the two. “Jamie?” called out the unmistakable voice of Susie Wolff. “You ready?”

 

 

The two were seated on different tables at the dinner and although they kept sharing glances, they didn’t get to chat. Jamie couldn’t help herself as she realised how stupid she had been. Sarah was right. And damn, he looked handsome. At the end of the night, when the cars came to pick them up for the hotel, George and Jamie got in one with Mick who ensured there were no awkward silences.

Once they got back to hotel room, the two made small talk about getting ready for bed. George changed in the bedroom whilst Jamie went in the bathroom. He was packing his suitcase when Jamie got out. “I forgot we were sharing a bed,” she said, her face reddening.

“If you want,” started George, “I can find someplace else, or join the chairs and sleep like that.”

“Don’t be absurd,” she said, “we can manage.” She paused, “unless you mind.”

“No, not at all.”

There was another awkward pause. “What side of the bed do you want?” asked Jamie.

“Right,” he replied.

“Same side as the garage,” she remembered. She took her sweatshirt off to reveal just an oversized T shirt and George caught sight of some blue underwear when she lifted her arms.

As she climbed into bed, George went to brush his teeth and splash some cold water in his face before he too, stripped down to the loosest pair of boxers he could find.

He climbed into bed, turned the lights off and was tired enough from his day of travelling, media and dinners that he went to sleep straight away.

 

George’s smartwatch buzzed him awake at 8am. He slowly opened his eyes and felt a weight on his chest. He looked down to see Jamie’s head of dark brown hair on his chest, his left arm curled under her and his hand wrapped around her back where her shirt had lifted. He could smell her shampoo and her perfume from last night. It was the feeling of her body fitting perfectly into his arms that felt natural. So natural, it almost felt dangerous.


	13. Tatiana the Matchmaker

Jamie was having lunch with Tatiana at the Paddock Club on the Friday of the next race weekend.

She heard some slight commotion and turned her eyes to the door through which George had just entered. She shifted in her seat and turned back to her salad. What she didn’t see was Tatiana’s eyes examining her.

“What happened?” asked the Columbian.

“What? When?” asked Jamie looking up.

“That night in Stuttgart. Is there anything you’re not telling me?”

“Swear I told you everything.”

“Okay then.” Tatiana took a sip of her coffee and said, “hey there George!” Jamie dropped her fork as she went bright red. Tatiana started howling with laughter as it became apparent George was nowhere near them. “You’ve fallen for him! Stop trying to hide it.”

Jamie threw her napkin at her. “Stop it! And pass me that fork you’re not using.”

“Jamie you’ve gone bright red. You’re forgetting I was at Carlin with him, I know him. He’s so comfortable around you, and it’s the same for you. I’ve known you both long enough to see it.”

Jamie paused for a while, taking in what she had said. “Thing is,” she started, “I don’t want people judging me. We’re both junior drivers for the same team.”

Tatiana sighed in disappointment. Jamie noticed her gaze had fallen on the Renault motorhome. “I know what you mean, it’s hard to make that decision.”

“Tell me about it,” sighed Jamie. “It’s all I’ve been thinking about since Stuttgart.”

“I hope you both can work it out,” said Tatiana. “You guys would make a cute couple. And you live together. At least talk about it.”

“You sure he likes me?”

“Considering he almost kissed you that night, I’d say it’s a solid yes,” she winked.

 

Tatiana was walking back to the Sauber garage when she heard George’s voice call out. “Hey Tata!”

“Hey!” she replied, stopping a George sped up to catch her. “In a rush?”

“No,” he said, taking a moment to catch his breath and then continue walking. “Thought I’d join you for a stroll around the paddock.”

“Just like old times,” she smiled.

After a few minutes of silence, George asked, “Were you talking to Jamie?”

“You seem very interest in her,” winked Tatiana.

“No, not at all,” he blushed. When Tatiana’s grin didn’t budge, he sighed. “Why is everyone bothering me about this?”

“Oh, come on,” she started, “you know what the guys are like, they do this all the time.”

“Yeah, I suppose.”

“And the fact that you two live together only adds to their humour. They don’t mean to be so harsh.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just that –”

“–they’re right?”

George stopped dead in his tracks. “What do you mean they’re right?”

“Why have you stopped?” As he bent down and mumbled something about his laces, Tatiana continued. “Well you nearly kissed her on Tuesday, so I made a pretty obvious guess.”

George stood back up. “She told you?” He sounded alarmed.

“Just me relax,” she started to walk again. “She needed to tell someone otherwise her head would have exploded.” She saw George smile. “I know you like her George. She likes you too.” She saw his eyes light up as she grinned at his stupid lovestruck face. She was over the moon for her friends.

“You sure?” Tatiana nodded back. “See I took Esteban’s advice to make a move to see how she’d react.”

“Okay maybe don’t just _kiss_ her.”

“Wait what? I though you want to see us together.”

“Yeah but don’t just go all in and make it awkward. Ease your way into it.” George raised an eyebrow. “Like, just start to be a bit more handsy. She’ll respond trust me.”

“Thanks Tats,” he beamed.

“Or you know, you could always talk to her about this.”

“I’d rather wait to see how she reacts.”

Tatiana sighed, “just admit it to yourself. You like her, she like you. I’m not saying get together, I know that’s a tough decision but at least stop trying to squish your feelings. Confront them and talk it out.”


	14. Jamie Wins an F2 Race

Jamie couldn’t believe it when she crossed the line. P1. She’s won in her second race weekend in F2. She screamed incoherently down the headset, her engineer responding the same way.

By the time she got to parc ferme, tears were running down her face. Her whole body felt numb as the team clamoured around her. She had to pull herself away from them to go get weighed and ready for the podium.

 

A few metres away, George was sprinting down the paddock, hoping to get under the podium for when Jamie takes the top step. He watched the race in the Mercedes motorhome next to Susie. They both were screaming and cheering her on, oblivious to the rest of the guests. When she crossed the line, Susie had tears flowing down her face. Jamie wasn’t just Mercedes’ prodigy, she was Susie’s as well. Susie had been the one to bring her name into the Formula 1 paddock and she now looked as if she would burst with pride.

 

George got ushered into the crowd by his old team. His old engineers and mechanics winked at him but he didn’t even notice them. His eyes were glued to the podium as he watched Jamie come out. He cheered as loud as he could, clapped until his hands felt raw.

Jamie looked down at her team as the anthems played in the background. Her grin somehow got wider as she locked eyes with George. She didn’t break contact for a while as he gazed back at her, both their hearts beating faster than ever before.

 

George stayed with the team in the garage as they drank what was left of the champagne bottle. Another bottle was soon found as the team celebrated, joking with George that he had been well and truly replaced. No one could have missed Jamie entering the garage, as the whole team cheered, alongside the large huddle of cameras just outside. It was a huge success story – the first female to win an F2 race. And just in her second race weekend.

As Jamie went around, hugging her team, engineers, mechanics, physio and anyone else she could find, she found herself in front of George. They didn’t hesitate one bit. Jamie smiled and darted into his open arms. She reached up on her tiptoes and planted the softest of kisses on his cheek and hugged him. She squeezed him tightly, as he nestled his head into the crook of her neck. As he straightened up, he lightly kissed her forehead and she smiled up at him.

The flash of the nearest cameraman stopped him from going any further. He let go of her as she ran to her mum. A mechanic came and nudged George in the ribs and he could only smile back. He opened his phone to see what the reaction would be to Jamie winning but all he saw were pictures of them hugging and kissing. Bright red, George put his phone back in his pocket.

 

As the team dragged the pit board for the pictures, Jamie looked around. “Where’s George?” she asked her lead mechanic Mark.

“In the garage, I think,” he replied looking around. “He muttered something about not wanting to overshadow you.”

Jamie shook her head. “Find him and tell him to get here.”

It didn’t take long to find George and he managed to sneak in whilst the team arranged themselves for the cameras. Jamie spotted him and patted the space on the ground next to her. As George accepted defeat, he moved ahead and sat down.

“It’s gonna take a lot to overshadow this,” Jamie smiled as he sat down.

“There’s talk already,” he whispered.

“I don’t care.”

George looked into her deep brown eyes and moved closer to her. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he faced the gaggle of cameras and cheered and smiled for the photos.

 

As the team began to pack up, George made his way to Jamie’s room. He knocked on the door and stepped back as he heard it open. Jamie’s mum and dad stepped out and made small talk with him. Eventually, he made his way inside.

He should have expected it by now but Jamie pulled him in again. She rested her head on his chest as he cradled her in his arms. “I’m so proud of you,” he whispered, kissing her on the head.

Jamie sighed with contentment and moved back slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. George brought his own to rest on her hips. “We should talk about us,” he started.

“I’d like that,” smiled Jamie. She reached up again and kissed his on the cheek. It was different this time, slower, softer. She moved back to face him, closed her eyes and leaned in.

“Am I interrupting?” came voice of Claire Williams, her embarrassment clear. “The door was open.” Jamie let go of him and they turned to face Claire, George still keeping one arm round her. “I have something important to talk about with Jamie.”

George nodded and cleared his throat and made his way out the door as Claire entered. “I’ll see you later,” he said looking at Jamie. She waved back and gently bit her lip and George knew there and then that he loved her.


	15. Racing Together

Turned out that George didn’t get to see Jamie for a while. The next time they met each other was at the Thursday press conference and he had more important things to say. Mostly, how happy he was that she had moved up to Formula 1. Inspired by the Mercedes mid-season switch-around, Claire wasted no time in signing up Jamie for the last three races of the season.

George wished he could have been there to celebrate with her but they had both seriously underestimated the jump up into F1. The races were back to back and they were so preoccupied with team meetings, debriefs and media commitments that they hadn’t seen each other since Jamie’s F2 win.

George gave her a small hug before they entered the room and whispered congratulations as they sat down either side of Sebastian.

They both fielded standard questions of expectations for the race weekend, with Jamie getting a few more as it was her debut weekend. George got asked about what he had learnt from his first weekend but most of the questions were directed to Seb, as he was the championship leader.

George was bored and scrolling through Instagram when he heard his name being called out.

“My question is for George and Jamie. After your race win last weekend in F2, there were pictures taken of you both hugging and being very close. Would you like to comment on that?”

“Jamie, would you like to start?” asked Bob.

She took a sense of the room, noticing all interviewers paying attention. Clearly, they all wanted to know, even if they didn’t want to be the one to ask. She cleared her throat and sat up. “I don’t know what comment you expect. I mean, we were just celebrating the win. I’m a hugger, I hugged all the team.”

“I was the little kisses that caught our attention,” smiled the interviewer.

“We have a close friendship,” started George, not wanting Jamie to be caught out. “We live together and now we work alongside each other, that’s all.”

“I mean it looked like more,” pressed the interviewer.

“Our relationship is ours,” said Jamie. “It’s private.”

“So, there _is_ a relationship?” he pushed.

As George and Jamie both went red, Seb sat up. “Can I say something?” Bob nodded at him. “They’re just 21, let them be. If they’re still figuring out things, just give them some space and if there is more, they will share it when they want to.”

They both mouthed thank you to Seb as he leaned back and Bob continued with the questions.

 

George wanted to clarify things with Jamie but he just couldn’t find any time with her in private. It wasn’t a conversation to be had over the phone either. The next time they saw each other was at the track parade, where again, they couldn’t see how to have a private conversation. They decided to find each other after the race to talk.

 

On the grid, George ran to the front for the anthem, not wanting to be late and get a penalty. It was hard not to miss Jamie. She had cameras surrounding her. George had to remind himself how huge this was – only the second female driver on the grid, after Tatiana. Pride swelled in his chest at the thought.

 

His final talks with his engineer ended and he had a few minutes left until he had to climb into the car. He walked to the edge of the track and looked down the grid and saw the gaggle around Jamie. Her engineer was keeping the cameras at bay as she chatted to Susie. She looked worried he thought, starting to make his way to her. When Susie left, Tatiana replaced her for a quick hug.

As George came in sight, Tatiana said, “and here’s your fave.” She laughed and gave Jamie one final hug and headed off to her car.

“You okay?” he asked, walking towards her.

“Terrified,” she replied.

George wrapped her in his arms and gave her the most comforting hug he could.

“You’ll do great, trust me.” He leant down to her, placing a kiss on her cheek that was hidden from the cameras by his cap. He looked in her eyes. “I don’t care about them either.”

Jamie squeezed his hand as he headed back towards the front to his car. She was sure her helmet wouldn’t fit with how wide her smile was but she managed.

She stayed focused throughout the formation lap and could hear her heart pounding as she watched.

1 light

2 lights

3 lights

4 lights

5 lights

 

 •••••


	16. Points and a Podium

It was the first time he didn’t scream or sing or even talk on the radio after the race. All he could hear was his engineer screaming down the headset.

P3!

P3 and he’s on the podium.

George could barely string together his sentences as tears of joy streamed all over his face. He thanked his team, his mum, his dad and mumbled some more.

Eventually, George regained enough sense to drive the cooldown lap and collect some rubber. On his way round the hairpin, the could see the board with the results. He looked down from his name and saw CHA P8. His smile widened even more. Points for Jamie on her debut Formula 1 race. She would probably be screaming down the headset, he thought.

All too soon, he arrived in parc ferme. He could barely believe it as he slotted the car in front of the 3 sign. He jumped out of the car and ran over to the team. They were screaming and shouting as they hugged him, tapping his helmet until he felt dizzy.

Steve dragged him away for a hug and George saw his parents and went up to them as well, his mum crying. Esteban, Charles, Seb, Lewis and other drivers came up to congratulate him, but he only had eyes for one. As he walked towards Jamie, he tore his helmet and balaclava off and handed it to Steve.

“You got a podium!” she shouted.

“You got points on your debut!” he yelling.

“Always the tone of surprise,” she smirked.

Once they got closer, they couldn’t help it. Jamie went on tiptoes to reach her arms around George’s neck as he tightened his grip around her waist. As she pulled back, she realised how she had never noticed how pink his lips were.

 

And then everything happened ten times slower.

 

George pulled her in again and closed his eyes, lowering his lips to meet hers. Jamie leaned her chin up, moving her hands to his face.

Their lips touched and just for a moment, they both realised how out of breath they were. Their heartbeats pounded in their ears, deaf to the whooping of their fellow drivers, their teams cheering and the shocked gasps of everyone else.

George tightened his grip around her hips and Jamie gladly deepened the kiss.

 

They broke apart as George got tapped on the shoulder, ushered to the cool down room. He smiled and gripped her hand one last time as he went up and Jamie turned her eyes to time-screen in front. It didn’t take long for Esteban to nudge her and wink.

 

Jamie was out of the media pen by the time George got there from the press conference. He hadn’t had any questions about the kiss, which he supposed was because everyone was as shocked as him. Once he returned to the team, his engineers and mechanics teased him as they soaked him in even more champagne. After the team photo was taken and he had posed for every possible cameraman, he walked to his room.

He took his fireproofs off and put on some boxers and shorts when there was a knock on the door. George knew exactly who it was and opened the door with a smile plastered over his face. Jamie walked in, slightly tentatively. “Should we talk about this now?” she asked.

“I had something else in mind,” he winked, pulling her in by her waist.

“Sounds good to me,” smiled Jamie, leaning up to meet his lips.

 

Jamie joined George for the team photo, despite her initial reluctance. George dragged her and sat her down with his legs either side of her. She cheered with him and for him. He caught her staring at him as he cheered and lent down, catching her breath. The team cheered around them as she deepened the kiss before pulling apart. She smiled and he tucked her in closer.


	17. What Next

When George made his way to the hotel after the meetings with the team, he got a text from Jamie.

_I think I’m having trouble with my dress ;) Room 472 x_

He darted up as fast as he could and entered the room, knowing she would have left it unlocked for him. She stood facing him, the back of her dress open.

He smiled and walked up to her as she turned around. “So, are we sexting now?” he smirked, slowly moving her hair out of the way.

“If you think that was sexting, you’ve got a lot in store.”

“Oh really? And what if I don’t want to help you with this dress.”

Jamie turned slightly to face him with puppy dog eyes he couldn’t resist. As he pulled it up, taking his time, he pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. She shivered slightly, “you’re giving me goose bumps.”

“Good,” he said, his voice low. He turned her around and connected their lips together. This time, he was more passionate, full of hunger. Jamie could feel him overpowering her slightly and she pushed back, opening her mouth and sucking on his lower lip. They broke apart for air and noticed how their eyes had darkened with lust. Their lips were plump, his hair was a mess, her dress had creased slightly at her waist.

“We are idiots,” said Jamie, worrying George.

“Why?” he asked. He lifted one of her hands and kissed it tenderly.

“Because we should have done this a long time ago.”

 

They headed to the bar in the hotel hand-in-hand. They wanted to have a few drinks in private before the team party. Little did they know, privacy would be hard to find. Most of the other drivers had the same idea. They sat down amongst Checo, Tatiana, Esteban, Charles, Nico and Daniel. Jamie leaned over to order her drink and George instinctively put his hand on her back, earning them a few whoops.

Jamie blushed red and sat down next to George. “Oh, stop it you guys.” She would never admit it to them but she liked the attention. Her and George as a couple, a thought that made her very happy. She smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer.

“She’s almost in your lap at this point,” noted Charles. George winked back at him. “Someone’s in a good mood.”

“Didn’t I just get a podium?” he grinned.

“Or you two work fast,” smirked Tatiana. “Speaking of, can you guys help settle a debate?”

“What?” asked Jamie.

Esteban shuffled closer to the couple. “Who masterminded this?”

Jamie laughed and George sniggered as he took a sip from his beer. “Are you two arguing over that?” she asked, an eyebrow raised.

“No,” said Tatiana pointedly, “cause I am the reason why.” Esteban glared at the Colombian.

“Actually,” started George, “I think it was Matt. He found us the flat.”

“Or Vicky,” countered Jamie. “She was the one who suggested we move in together.”

“Or Toto,” added Nico, “for getting you two into the same program. By the way, have you guys told him?”

“He would’ve seen the pictures or heard about it in the paddock,” said Checo.

“Also, what would we say?” said Jamie. “I mean it’s not like George has said anything.” She smirked as she moved slightly away from George and looked at Tatiana as she took a sip.

George stood up and cleared his throat.  “Jamie Laura Chadwick, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?” He extended his hand for her. He knew she had a thing for romance and chick-flick esque scenes. She was a soppy person at heart.

Jamie put her drink down and took his hand and stood up. “George No-Middle-Name Russell,” she beamed, “I’d love to.”

The other drivers cheered as the two kissed. Jamie was giddy with happiness. She usually avoided PDA, in fact, she actively hated it. And her she was, sitting in the arms of the man who made her happier than she had ever been. A man who was her rival, her housemate and now, her boyfriend.

As the couple sat back down, Jamie saw Tatiana smiling. “I ship it so hard,” announced the Colombian. “What am I going to call you two? Jeorge or Radwick?”

Other drivers and team members were gathering in the lobby, waiting for taxis. As the group started to make their way to them, Jamie stayed back, waiting for Tatiana. She gestured George to go ahead as she wanted to speak privately with her friend. Once the boys were out of earshot, Jamie said, “I got my guy, now go get yours.”

“I think this new relationship has made you insane,” said Tatiana, shaking her head.

“Tats, I didn’t know until I knew. It’s the same with you and Carlos. How are you going to know if he likes your or not if you never take the chance?”

Tatiana sighed and said, “But Jamie-”

“No ifs, not buts. From how much I know him, I’d say he’s into you.” She stopped short of the lobby. “If you don’t try, you’ll regret it.”


	18. The Party and After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: Mature/Explicit

George and Jamie bundled into a taxi with Checo, Nico and Mark. The alcohol had started to kick in as they sung along to the songs on the radio. Once at the party, George and Jamie agreed that they didn’t need to be attached at the hip and joined their own teams, celebrating their results from a race that felt like it happened a year ago. They bumped into each other at the bar and magnetised closer together. She fiddled with his collar and he fidgeted with her dress’ zipper, the alcohol making them oblivious.

“Ahem.” Toto was stood right behind the two. In their tipsy state, Jamie giggled as George wrapped her in closer, shielding her.

“Evening boss man,” said George. “Can I buy you a drink?” The two drivers couldn’t make out in the dark lights if Toto was smiling or not.

It’s only when he leant in closer and said, “It’s all good by me,” that they could see his smile.

Susie bounded in next to them and squealed when she saw George and Jamie together. “Who cares about you? Look how good they are together!” She pulled the couple into a hug. “And I’m so proud of you guys, especially you Jamie!”

“Thank you,” she grinned back. They turned to face Toto.

“Just no sharing team secrets,” he winked as he grabbed Susie and headed to the dancefloor.

 

A few hours later, Jamie and George decided to head back to the hotel. They snuck out, not wanting to face the teasing of their colleagues. In the taxi, Jamie rested her hand on his knee. George looked at her an eyebrow raised. When she smirked, George leaned in and kissed her passionately. He made his way down to her jaw and to her shoulder, placing soft kisses on her exposed skin. She squeezed his thigh, biting her lip to stop herself moaning.

Before he could go any further, the taxi came to a stop outside the hotel. George paid the driver as Jamie stepped out to catch her breath. George joined her and placed a hand on her hip as they went up the elevator.

“Mine or yours?” he asked, his eyes darkened with lust.

“Mine,” she replied, her voice low.

They continued in silence as they made their way to the room. Once inside, Jamie threw her coat and bag on a chair as George closed the curtains and dimmed the lights. They turned to face each other and moved together. Jamie pulled his face towards her, running her hands through his hair as she kissed him. George pulled her up by her waist and opened his mouth for her.

As they made out, George took off his jacket as Jamie undid the buttons on his shirt. The alcohol had made their movements clumsy and they broke apart for air. “I’ll manage,” George said, undoing the rest of his buttons. “Sit down and take your shoes off.”

Jamie did as instructed, watching George undress down to his underwear. Once her shoes were off, she darted to him, kissing him hungrily and working her way down until she was on her knees.

“Hold on,” he teased. “This isn’t fair. You’re still fully clothed.”

Jamie wasn’t in the mood to be teased. She struggled with her dress clasp and zip. “Come here,” he smiled. He gently pulled the zip down. “I always wondered why you never needed help undressing,” he smirked.

“I didn’t want you to see what I had under,” she smiled, turning back to face him.

“Why?” he grinned.

Jamie smirked as she pulled the dress over her shoulders and down to the floor, watching as George gasped. “Cause I never had anything on under.”

George hardened as he pulled her in again. He grinded against her, moving down to kiss her, covering every exposed inch of her.

He kissed her thighs and moved in, licking up her slit. She moved back slightly. “Something wrong?” he asked worried.

Jamie climbed onto the bed. “Stop teasing George, I want you.”

He feigned sadness, taking in the image of an impatient, nude Jamie in front of him. “But I like being in charge.”

Jamie crawled to the edge of the bed and pulled him. Her voice was husky, her breathing slow. “Then take charge of my body.” George finally stripped and joined her on the bed. “Make me scream your name,” she whispered, as he climbed on top of her.

George’s blue eyes had darkened to almost black in the dim lights. He leaned to plant a kiss on her as he positioned himself. No matter how much she protested, he continued to tease. Up and down, his fingers caressed her skin, closer to her sensitive spot. He could see how impatient she was getting, but it still surprised him as she reached down and grabbed his manhood.

She started to work her hand up and down slowly, the angle making it slightly awkward. She felt his hand being more erratic as she took back some control. His hand moved roughly and she countered her movements as she felt her orgasm building. As George slid a finger in, she could barely contain herself. He added another as she spread her legs invitingly and moved them in and out as she moaned. Her hips twitched up but he didn’t pause. She climaxed, riding George’s fingers as she did. Her gaze shifted down to his hardness as she let out shaky breaths.

He climbed up and kissed her again. She felt his hardness on her thigh. “George...I want you...now.” He positioned himself and she moaned as he finally entered her. Words were forgotten as the two moaned, trying to find a rhythm. George pushed deeper into her. His eyes softened as he saw how she responded. “Harder...please George.” He gently kissed her lips again as he started to work his hips. Jamie moaned as she felt his pulse, the pleasure taking over everything in her mind.

George pushed in and out, moaning as he went deeper each time. Jamie slowly rocked her hips until they found a rhythm together. They went faster, harder. The tension built inside them as their movements started to go out of control. Jamie climaxed, George riding out her orgasm. The feeling of her tightening pushed up over the edge as he came inside her.

They both caught their breath as George pulled out slowly. Jamie pulled him by his neck for a kiss. He broke apart and grabbed the duvet that had moved to the floor and pulled it over them as Jamie turned the lights off.

 

 

Jamie ordered room service for breakfast and kissed him goodbye as he got changed to head to his room. As he made his way there, he bumped into Lewis who winked at the sight of George in his shirt, trousers and jacket from last night. He got showered, packed up his belongings and made his way to the lobby. He checked out and saw Jamie talking to her team. He caught her eye and she excused herself.

“Hey,” she smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

“Hey,” he smiled. “You checked out?”

“Yup. We’re on the same flight, right?”

“Yeah I think so.” He wheeled his suitcase next to him. “Ready to go home?”

Her infectious grin came back, “Yup, ready to go back to ours.”


End file.
